List of Minor Voice Actors
These are all voice actors on this show none of whose roles is any of the Danger Rangers. Of course, the one exception is Jonathan Harris, but he only voiced Savo once, but didn't live to see the finished product. Note 1: The names marked with a plus are those of anyone who passed away, but if there is another plus, it means that role is posthumous. Note 2: Any names marked with a number in parentheses means that that actor or actress did voices in that number of episodes. Gallery 220px-Jonathan Harris 1967.jpg|Jonathan Harris ++ Jason-marsden-2.17.jpg|Jason Marsden (3) Nika-futterman-1.7.jpg|Nika Futterman Joelala.jpg|Joe Lala + Tarastrong.jpg|Tara Strong Kimbrooks.jpg|Kimberly Brooks JessicaDiCicco.jpg|Jessica DiCicco Jeff Bennett.png|Jeff Bennett EG-Daily.jpg|Elizabeth Daily Amber-hood-8.12.jpg|Amber Hood Liza Del Mundo.jpg|Liza del Mundo Audreywasilewski.jpg|Audrey Wasilewski (2) Dannymann.jpg|Danny Mann Cree-summer-5.35.jpg|Cree Summer Jess Harnell Picture.jpg|Jess Harnell Greggberger.jpg|Gregg Berger Rosslynn-taylor-jordan-19.jpg|Rosslyn Taylor Kariwahlgren.jpg|Kari Wahlgren Sherry-lynn-27.jpg|Sherry Lynn (3) Justincowden.jpg|Justin Cowden (2) Michael-reisz-6.07.jpg|Michael Reisz Pamelaadlon.jpg|Pamela Adlon CassieBoydBaker Headshot.jpeg|Cassie Boyd Baker Justinshenkarow.jpg|Justin Shenkarow Debi-derryberry-25.5.jpg|Debi Derryberry Crystalscales.jpg|Crystal Scales Carolyn-lawrence-58.9.jpg|Carolyn Lawrence dannystrong.jpg|Danny Strong Annie_Mumolo.jpg|Annie Mumolo Lauren Tom.jpg|Lauren Tom Jodicarlisle.jpg|Jodi Carlisle Roles Same notes as before the gallery. *Jonathan Harris ++ **"Mission 547: Safety Rules!" as Savo *Nika Futterman **"Water Works" as Sheila the Cancun Reporter, one of the Raccoon Kids, and Harry *Joe Lala + **"Water Works" as the Raccoon Dad, Hector Delgado, and Joey Clams *Gregg Berger **"Water Works" as Commander Octodon *Jason Marsden (3) **"Mission 547: Safety Rules!" as Lucky Curl and Alex **"Wild Wheels" as Rusty Ringtail **"Where the Fun Never Stops" as Jack, Matt, and Kevin Masker *Kimberly Brooks **"Where the Fun Never Stops" as Donkey Boy and a second girl *Kim Mai Guest **"Where the Fun Never Stops" as Angela *Jessica DiCicco **"Medicine Mix-Up" as Manny and Moe *Jeff Bennett **"Medicine Mix-Up" as Henri Ennui, the EMT, and the Factory Owner *Richard Steven Horvitz **"The Great Race" as Worley the Weasel & a Beaver Minion *Elizabeth Daily **"The Great Race" as Sparky and Bobby *Amber Hood **"The Great Race" as Pauley and Andy *Liza del Mundo **"The Great Race" as Wendy, Billy, and the Police Officer *Danny Strong **"Cave Save" as Mickey and Casey *Audrey Wasilewski (2) **"Cave Save" as Kareen and Julie **"Be Prepared" as Denny and Dex *Lauren Tom **"Fires and Liars" - as Poodle Girl & Miko *Justin Cowden (2) **"Fires and Liars" as Derek, his dad, and Junior Gopher **"Kitty's Surprise Party" as Derek and his dad again *Michael Reisz **"Fires and Liars" as Scott and Panda Dad *Sherri Lynn (3) **"Mission 547: Safety Rules!" as Mrs. Curl, one of the Raccoon Kids, and Kelly Lamb **"Fires and Liars" as Panda Mom and Panda Girl **"Kitty's Surprise Party" as Casey and Kareen (taking over for Audrey Wasilewski) *Pamela Adlon **"Safe and Sound" as Martin and Carl *Cassie Boyd Baker **"Go Games" as Talya Mendoza and the last two Bicycle Kids *Mark Thompson **"The Great Race" as the Monster Truck Rally Announcer *Andre Stojka **"Be Prepared" as Mr. Barkster *Kath Soucie **"Be Prepared" as Mrs. Barkster, Amy, and Antny *Cree Summer **"Wet and Wild" as Alisha and her mother *Danny Mann **"Wet and Wild" as Dudek and Fran-Teek Brayski *Jess Harnell **"Wet and Wild" as Chval Brayski & Captain Squall *Frank Welker **"Dog Days" as Mr. Sherman, Sparky, and Rufio *Kari Wahlgren **"Dog Days" as Alice Buckster and Mrs. Buckster *Rosslynn Taylor **"Dog Days" as Willie Buckster and the vocal effects of Cookie *David Prince (2) **"Fires and Liars" as Chief Daniels **"Cave Save" as Tall-Tale Tim *Carolyn Lawrence **"Kitty's Surprise Party" as Ana and Millie *Katie Leigh **"Kitty's Surprise Party" as Adam *Jodi Carlisle **"Safe and Sound" as Science Teacher and a protesting mom *Crystal Scales **"Chem Gems" as Danny and Harrison *Justin Shenkarow **"Chem Gems" as Nick and Jenkins *Debi Derryberry **"Chem Gems" as Mark, Emily, and the Royal Secretary *Philip Tanzini **"The Great Race" as Brutus and Joey Trivia *Guest stars Tara Strong (Wild Wheels) and Cree Summer (Wet and Wild) had grown up as childhood friends in Ontario, are the only ones to even partially be foreign at all, and they both had done voices as teenagers, like in Hello Kitty's Furry Tail Theater, with Strong (then known as Tara Charendoff) as Hello Kitty, and Summer as her foe, Catnip. **Oddly, both episodes had two words that started with "W" and shared one: "Wild." Category:Lists